Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Farisya MJ
Summary: Somewhere Over The Rainbow Artie wishes that he could be in love with Santana Lopez, the hot girl from cheerios who wouldn't even come near him in McKinley High. But within that dream lies another dream of a girl who longs to be loved. Will Artie and Santana end up together? Find the answer in this fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**By: Farisya MJ**

**Chapter 1**

**Artie's POV:** Wheeling in McKinley for the first time today, all I see is how big everyone is and how small I am. The fact that I'm in a wheelchair, in a normal school makes me scared. No one would understand me here. No one would know how it feels to lose an important part of yourself. I used to dance a lot before the accident. I was preparing for a huge dance competition. The doctor said I shouldn't give up hope of recovering but we all knew it was a lie. Nothing can be done. I'm bound to this wheelchair for the rest of my life. But there are some things that I love about being in a wheelchair. One thing for sure, I always get the bottom lockers. I can steal glances to people and they wouldn't even notice. To be honest, that's the only time I get to see people. Most of the time my eyes are always on the hallway. So my eyes wandered around. Looking for a warm face, a person who could be kind to me on my first day. And I saw a girl. She laughed so hard with a blonde girl. That must be her best friend. I swear the clock stopped ticking for one second when she laughed. My heart skipped a beat and I think I forgot to breathe. God, she's so beautiful! And she looked so happy. I closed my locker door with a smile. Who am I kidding? She's so perfect and I'm me. She's way out of my league. As I wheel myself to class, I can't stop thinking about her. Well maybe life wouldn't be that difficult after all. It's my first day and I already found a reason to smile.

**Santana's POV:** "Britt! Why are you looking at me like that?". "Santana, I think a Robot just walked through the hallway". You know, if I wasn't friends with Brittany I'd think she's pretending to be scared to tease me. But no, not sweet innocent Brittany. She would never fake a scared look on the first day of school. I looked around to find the 'robot' she just mentioned and saw a boy in a wheelchair. I burst out loud laughing as hard as I can like a mad girl and Brittany looked puzzled, waiting for my explanation. I couldn't stop laughing and it made Brittany smile. "You don't have to worry about that robot. Just pretend he doesn't exist and you'll be fine". "All right, would you stop laughing already? Everyone's looking at us". Aw, look at that! She's blushing from the attention. I put my arms around her shoulder and we walked to class together. "Who wouldn't want to look at us Britt? We're the hottest girls in school". "Plus Quinn". "Yes, plus Quinn". And we both smiled as we saw Quinn from afar waving at us. I'm so excited, I don't know why. Maybe something good will happen today. That cripple was so cute by the way. But I can never be with him. No, not at the risk of tarnishing my good image in school. I need to maintain my status quo. And with that thought, I entered class.

**Tina's POV:** People always say that looks can be deceiving. I guess I'm at advantage then since I never know how beautiful a rainbow is or how pretty roses are. But I do remember the smell of earth after rain and the joy it brings me after. I also know that roses prick my fingers before I get to smell them. With time, I've come to learn that human are a lot like rainbows and roses. We hate the rain but jump for joy when we see a rainbow. Human beings hate going through a rough time but they never realise the silver lining behind it is always more than enough to heal their heart. Human also tend to hurt others but if we look closer, we'll know that behind those defence mechanism lies a lonely soul longing to be loved. One may appear to be bad on the outside, but beautiful on the inside. And as a blind girl, I've always been thankful that through these closed eyes, I am able to see with my heart. I always notice when people are lying through their voice. I know when someone is hiding their pain through what they say. And I also learn that everyone has their own way of walking because their footsteps always differ from one another. On my first day of school in McKinley High, I heard a different foot step for the first time. The sound of wheels moving on the hallway. Could it be a student? Or a teacher? "Excuse me". The wheels stopped. I closed my locker door and reached for my stick, carefully trying to get closer to that person. The smell of his cologne tells me that he's a boy. "Hi, I'm Tina" I said with a smile. "Hi Tina, I'm Artie. Do you need help to get to class?". His voice is even better than his cologne. "I'd love that. Thank you very much". And just like that, I made a friend in this new, alienated place.

**Quinn's POV:** First day of school and I can't wait to meet my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. He is legitly the most handsome guy in school and I'm the luckiest girl on Earth to be his girlfriend. I saw him walking with down the hall, looking as handsome as ever and smiling at me. I ran to him and kissed his cheek. Then he kissed me back, on my lips, in front of all his friends. And they all went, "Dude..get a room!". We laughed and they slap his shoulder before saying bye. "I missed you". His first words to me. He's been busy the whole summer with football camp so we didn't get in touch. "I miss you too" I said with a smile. And then I saw Santana & Brittany walking towards us, with a big smile on their face. I waved to them excitedly and they waved back. It feels good to be surrounded by people I love.

**Artie's POV:** What used to be the reason for me to have low self-esteem has now changed. Knowing Tina made me realise that there are people who would give up everything to have the life that I live in. I have parents who love me and support me throughout my life and suppressing this anger I had is not gonna do me any good. It was a vicious cycle. I started with feeling angry to the doctors for not being able to treat me. Then I was angry to my parents because of the accident. Then I hated society for discriminating me. And in the end, the person I am angry with is actually myself. For not being able to accept who I am now, for hating the world when it's useless and for feeling down although I have many things to be proud of. During my first day in school, I thought life would be miserable for me. I had actually expected that I'd be bullied, people will not come near me & I would look forward to go home the moment I reach school. But after knowing Tina and spending time with her, I kind of absorbed her positivity. I admire her a lot for being able to stay positive no matter what comes or happens. Anyway, after our first class, we were told to participate in at least one club. I can't believe there were so many clubs in McKinley. We tried almost each & every one of them just to see where we could fit in.

And then one day I saw the signup sheet for Glee Club. Tina was reluctant at first, she said she had only sang to herself, never in public. And dancing would be hard since she had to cope up with the choreography. But I convinced her to at least try out for the auditions and she agreed. We took a long time to decide what song to sing. Since she's nervous, we sang together in front of Mr Schuester. The moment she started singing, I knew she'd be a great addition to Glee Club. We sang Rainbow Connections. Tina really loves that song and I am more than happy that she agreed to audition with me so I agreed with the song choice. And now that we're in Glee Club, we found new friends who are very kind to us. Rachel is our star in Glee Club. She's controlling, but every time she sings, we had goose bumps. Finn is kind of our leader in Glee Club. He's also the quarterback, which is weird because he's the only one from the football club. Mercedes is our Beyonce. She's sassy and confident and I love that part of her. And lastly we have Kurt. The metrosexual guy who has an amazing voice. The six of us represent Glee Club. I don't know where we'd head to with this club. But it sure feels good to belong.

**Santana's POV:** Another starving day at McKinley High. It's hard to be popular. You need to know what to do, who to be friends with and how to say no. I've not been eating much and I'm always hungry. But hey, no pain no gain. Brittany and I fool around with so many boys but neither of us is dating anyone. I don't know bout Britt, but I do want to have a boyfriend. I mean, look at Quinn! She's so happy with Puck. Puck is the hottest guy in school and I secretly have a crush on him since day 1. But I guess I'm not pretty enough. Not for him at least. Or else he would've understood the hints I gave him before he dated Quinn. The eye-flirting, the smiles and before I knew it Quinn told me she's dating Puck. And it kills me even more seeing how sweet he is towards Quinn. It's nice to have someone kiss you first thing in the morning. It's nice that after every cheer, a football player comes to you and carries you around the field to express your joy of winning. And it's really really nice to have someone who constantly reminds you that you're beautiful. And I'm getting none of that. Fooling around is fun, but I feel so lonely at the end of the day. Does that sound pathetic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**By: Farisya MJ**

**Chapter 2**

**Artie's POV:** I never liked going to the hospital. The whole building smells like pills, the atmosphere is always solemn and people are always crying there. My days at the hospital were full of anger and resentment. Everyone who visited looked at me with a pitiful expression and it really didn't help me to feel better. But Tina told me that she always visits the hospital to cheer the patients up. That's where she met her visually impaired friends. Every new friend shared a different story and it always made her feel more thankful with her life. Sometimes it's easier for people to open up to a stranger because they do not know your past or anything about you. Hence, they can give an honest feedback and fresh perspective.

I told the nurse at the counter that I'd like to visit the pediatric ward and she said I could enter and join the other volunteer. Seems like I'll make a friend after all during my first visit. It's good that there's someone else there because I have no idea what I should do. I heard a roar of laughter from the pediatric ward. Seems like the kids are having fun in there. I wheeled in and my eyes couldn't stop blinking at the sight in front of me. A girl, dressed like a nurse is narrating a story to the children. The kids loved her. They were eager to hear her story and I'm not surprised, seeing how good she is with the kids. I know I'm supposed to help her but she looks like she's doing just fine by herself. I just sat there at the back of the room, listening to her and watching her. The girl who made me smile during my first day of school. Santana Lopez.

**Santana's POV:** "I thought volunteers are supposed to be in front, with me. Not sitting at the back and watching me". "Sorry, you looked like you were doing good. I didn't wanna interrupt you". "Uh huh. Of course I'm good at it. I've been coming here for more than a year! And you listen to me, cripple! No one! I repeat, NO ONE from the school should know that I'm here. Capiche?". "Crystal". "Why are you looking at me like that? If even one soul found out that I'm here so help me God, I'm gonna haunt you to your grave". "You don't have to worry, Santana. Your secret's safe with me". Oh crap! Stop smiling you dope! I can't handle this. Cripple and cute does not come together. But for all the wrong reason, it works with him. What am I saying? Puck is way better than him. But Puck's with Quinn now. Ugh~shut up voice head! "Santana? Did you hear me?". "Uh, what? What, no..what?". He laughed. Shit! Get a hold of yourself! "What were you saying?". "I said, would you like to take a break next week? I can take over if you want. I think I know what to do". "No, I like spending time with these kids. You can't just take my spot and do what you want". "Let me rephrase that. I need to introduce myself to these kids next week. And I'd like to sing a song. Just one song, that's all I ask. Then you can take over the floor". "All right. I guess that's okay". "Thank you. Now, if there's nothing else I'll see you next week". And he wheeled away. "Wait!" He stopped. "What's your name?". "Artie. Artie Abrams". And he continued to wheel away. So the Robot's name is Artie. That totally reminds me of the comic Archie! Oh well, I guess I'll be seeing him a lot after this. This could be good or bad. I hope it's not gonna be too bad to handle.

**Tina's POV:** I've been having this strange feeling ever since I heard Artie sing during Glee Club practice. We were practicing our play although everything is not finalised yet. Artie and I had to sing a song from 'The Phantom Of The Opera'. I know this may sound weird, but I must have taken the assignment too seriously because when Artie sang 'I want to spend my lifetime loving you', I felt something within me; a pain in my stomach. And then after that my heart just beats rapidly for no reason. So I decided to consult my mom about it. "Omma, I feel a little strange lately". "Wae? Odiga apa? (translation: why? Where does it hurt)". "No, it's not that I'm in pain or anything. But my heart kept beating fast, as if I just ran from a thief". "Oenjae? (when?)". "When I heard Artie sing". "Hahaha! Aigoo~uri adel. Ke saram, nomu chuwa? (hahaha! Aw my precious daughter. Do you like him very much?)". I didn't know what to answer but I certainly can guess where this conversation is going. I think I've fallen in love, for the first time in my life. And that's not something I've prepared myself for.

**Artie's POV:** I know this song perfectly. Every verse of it, every version, every note. This song speaks for my longingness to dance again. To walk, to run, to play football, to be..normal again. It's the song that made me cry from the first moment I heard it. And today, I'm singing it for a different reason.

Ooo oo ooo 2x  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby

Oh somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Oh somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I?

The kids clapped their hands and I bowed to them. Then I asked them to write their biggest dream on a piece of paper. They don't have to show it to anybody, it's for their own keeps. I told them how beautiful it is to have a dream, and that dreams are meant to come true. I shared with them how many times I've wrote "dance" on a paper and filled up all the empty jars in my house. And I still have that tiny hope in me that someday I can walk again.  
I saw Santana writing something too on a piece of paper. How I wish I could know what she wrote on that paper. A kid asked me what I'd write on my paper today. Then someone else said "duhh dance of course!" and I just smiled. I looked at my paper one last time before I fold it. "Santana"

**Santana's POV:** I'm standing at the back of the room, looking at Artie singing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' and something about his smile, and his voice had touched me. Maybe it's because I have always seen him as a cripple, someone less abled than me..so I never bother to get to know him. Yet, today listening to his beautiful voice singing from his heart I can't help but to feel sad. What he said next made it all clear. He's been through a lot in his life. I can't imagine how I'd behave if it was me who lost my ability to walk. No dancing, no running and in constant need of people's help. But this boy in front of me, has a warm smile, encouraging words and scary hopeful dream. Everything is so beautiful, it gave me shivers. And he made me think of a dream that I have long forgotten. Every day just passed by without a thing for me to look forward to. Waiting for Puck and Quinn to break up seems like an impossible dream, so I end-up spending more time with Brittany. But deep down inside me, I've always felt lonely. I feel like my soul is searching for something but I don't know what.

Artie made me remember how I've always wanted to be... "Hi Santana". When did he wheel to me? "Hey". "Would you like to say anything to the kids? The floor is yours now." "Umm no, I didn't plan anything today cause I knew you'd take longer than you should". He looked at his watch. "Sorry, I didn't realise that took almost an hour". "Ahh don't sweat. It's always been that way for me too." Awkward silence for a few seconds. "So you love dancing huh? Dancing is my thing too. Besides acting of course. I'm sorry about what happened". "Don't be. I'm sure there's a silver lining behind all this although I'm not sure yet what it is right now". "I'm amazed you can stay positive after all that's happened to you." "Thanks. But honestly I used to be so bitter and depressed. And it all changed after I met Tina". "Well good for you. So, do you have plans for next week?". We discussed some things that we'd do together next week and time just flew by in a breeze. After that I wheeled Artie downstairs before saying goodbye to him. It feels weird being kind and nice to someone from school. But I really can't bring myself to be mean to Artie. Not after feeling like he's one of the kids from the Pediatric Ward.

**Tina's POV:** When love came knocking on my door, I rejected it. Poor Mike Chang. He's a fine young boy but when he came to me, I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. And now, without asking for it, I fell for Artie who I know clearly only sees me as a friend, not a girl. Why does it have to turn this way? Why can't Mike Chang fall for a girl who will like him back and why can't I fall for a guy who will love me back? And what's with all these uncontrollable emotions I've been feeling? Anxious, excited, sad, jealous. It's like my body and mind wouldn't co-operate with me anymore. "Tina, why are you smiling?". "Artie! When did you arrive?". "I just arrived. Didn't you hear me wheeling to you?". Oh, that explains the heartbeat. "No, I was lost in my thoughts". "Hmm..and what would that thought be? You were smiling to yourself". "Just a thing called love. It's the strangest thing in the world". "My,my.. Tina Cohen Chang, who are you in love with?". "Like I'm ever gonna tell you that". "Well, suit yourself. I won't tell you mine". Artie's in love with someone? Who? "That makes the two of us. My crush is really charming by the way. Too bad you won't get to know him". "My crush is a cheerios".

Five words, one sentence. Enough to make me feel like my heart's been ripped out of my body. Artie's words keep flashing in my mind. Cheerios. My crush is a cheerios. Cheerios. My crush is a cheerios. Cheerios. "Artie, I need to go to the washroom. You can go first. I think I'll be long". "All right woman, see you during recess" and he wheeled away. Just a few steps Tina, just a few steps. I reached the washroom and hoped that no one's inside. The moment I'm in, tears came streaming down my cheek. And I have no energy to stop myself from crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**By: Farisya MJ**

**Chapter 3**

**Artie's POV:**  
My day every week began at Sunday, 12pm in a Pediatric Ward. That's when I get to spend an hour with Santana and a few kids. The best hour of my day and also the whole week. I never thought volunteering at the hospital would bring me close to her. I enjoyed meeting the kids and making them laugh every week and Santana makes it even more perfect. I never knew she's such a good entertainer. She can act, sing, dance & she's always full of ideas. We compete all the time to give a better idea. She likes to boss me around and ask me to follow her ways. I tackled that by first agreeing, then suggesting something better. Then it all began. Our battle to come up with a better idea every week. One day I popped the question, "So..you're a mean girl at school but volunteers at the hospital to entertain children at the pediatric ward. I don't get it". "Get what?". "Why are you so mean at school? You're so different here". "Well I still go all Lima Heights to the naughty ones right? Not like I'm totally different". "So why did you start coming here? Don't get me wrong..I'm not saying it is unlikely although I do sound like that. It's just that no many teenagers take their time on the weekend to do charity work,right?". "Well last year I wanted to go to a concert so badly and my mom said I have to earn the money. I can't just demand from her and dad. So we made a deal. I have to come volunteer at the hospital and she'll pay me for it. I really needed the money, so I agreed to it. After my first visit, I just fell in love with these kids. I feel so happy being able to put a smile on their face. Plus, I get to role play sometimes. I'd dress as a nurse, or a police..any costume that I could rent from the halloween shop. The kids LOVE it." "So you do love acting." "Yes, that's why I'm planning to study in New York Film Academy after school". "Are you serious?". "Yeah, why?". "I'm planning to study there too after school". We looked at each other for a few seconds and laughed.  
"Okay, if you're so keen on joining NY Film Academy, why aren't you.." "in any drama club in school? I knew you'd ask me that. Have you seen the people who joined Drama Club? They look like ppl who jump out of High School Musical". "Well there's also.." "Glee club? Oh please! Like you guys are any different from them! Sorry..I have a reputation to protect in school". "You do know you need to at least be in one play for your resume to look good? Why not join Glee Club? We're doing a play in hopes of getting new members". "Thanks for the offer but I'm good. I only get one chance to be in high school and I'm not gonna ruin it". "Okay, let's make a deal. Come and see our rehearsal. Just one rehearsal. And you can see for yourself whether we're just a bunch of losers or passionate people who love arts." "Ugh, do I have to? I can't keep my mouth shut if you guys suck. You know that right?". "Who said you'll be watching from the audience's seat? Sneak in woman! You can watch from upstairs without catching our attention". Santana thought for a while and agreed to come. But she didn't promise to stay till the end. Good enough for me. I have to talk to Mr Schue about this. 

**Tina's POV:**  
I've been crying a lot lately and my mom became worried. She tried to help me by putting me in the most awkward position that could possibly happen. She called my childhood friend, Mike Chang to listen to my problems. Great! I have to tell the person I rejected that I got rejected indirectly too. What a beautiful solution. And there he is, the light-footed steps of Mike Chang. I really don't know how to tell him. "Tina, I know things have been awkward ever since I confessed my love to you..but I really dont want to lose you. We've been friends for so long, don't make me regret telling you that I love you." "Mike, it's not you. I..I don't know how to tell you. It's too personal, even for you". "Are you having girl-related problem? Cause I can totally tell your mom and you can talk to her". "No..it's not that. I really don't wanna talk about it with you". "With me. So this is what we are now? I thought we're best friends, Tina. Even if you dont love me the way I do, I thought our friendship was real". "It is..". "Then why are you keeping this 'thing' to yourself? You've been crying a lot and no one knows why. Don't do this to yourself". 

I really didn't wanna cry in front of Mike but the tears just came. I know Mike has always cared about me. He's protective and gentle at the same time. I don't wanna hurt him by saying I'm in love with someone else but hearing how worried he is made me touched and sad at the same time. Suddenly, I felt his hand touching my hands. He put a mint candy on my hand. He always does that every time I cry, because mint candy makes me stop crying. I ate the candy while still sobbing and felt his hand wipe my tears away. I don't know how he looks like right now. Is he angry, or sad, or puzzled? But what I know is, for the first time he held my hand and just kept quiet. As if telling me that he's here for me and he won't force me to tell what happened. I held his hand back and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I didn't realise when did I fall asleep, but when I woke up I'm covered in blanket. I need to stop making people worried. I need to stop loving Artie. 

**Santana's POV:**  
Sneaking into the auditorium was never in my wish list but now that I've done it I can't believe it wasn't. Here we are, the unholy trinity spying on the Glee Club's rehearsal. I hate to admit, but they're really good. They're a weird combination but together they make a good team. And guess what? Frankenteen is one of them! If someone from the football team can survive being with them, how bad can it be? I'm having second thoughts now. "So what do you guys think?". "I don't know Santana..it's gonna be awkward to be in the same room with Finn. And I don't think Puck would agree either". "Brittany?". "I am totally a better dancer than all of them. If I join, I'd definitely get to lead them in dancing. I'll join if you join, Santana". "Quinn? Come on..it would be weird without you around. We need to stick together." "Why are you so keen on joining Glee Club suddenly? We're busy enough with Cheerios practice and Cellibacy Club". Should I tell her? No one except Artie knows about my plan after school. "Santana?". "All right, I'll tell you guys cause you're my best friends.." and that's how I told them about my dream to go to NY Film Academy and how I need to be in at least one play to have a good resume. After that Quinn promised to talk to Puck about letting her join the Glee Club with me and Brittany. 

And now we're here. Auditioning in front of Mr Schuester. I let Brittany choreograph our moves since she loves it so much and we're singing a Britney Spears song for the audition - Lucky! Guess what? Overprotective Puck is joining us together with his friends from the Football Team. Interesting..now I'm gonna feel awkward seeing them being lovey dovey all the time. I wanted to forget Puck but it's impossible cause I see him every day. While I'm singing Lucky I can't help but to notice Artie's fixated look on me. He smiled throughout our performance. Yes, Artie! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. Stop smiling! You're distracting me.

Mr schuester was so happy that we joined Glee Club and we also brought another three guys with us. Guys who dont wanna audition but want to be in Glee Club. I think at this point Mr Schuester is too happy that he managed to get 12 people to join the Glee Club so Puck, Mike & Matt didn't have to audition. Of course Berry insisted that the boys should audition too and then Finn backed them up. So it's official now. I'm in Glee Club! Damn, I never imagined I'd say that! 

**Artie's POV:**  
"She is..so lucky..but why does she cry?" I totally am trying to tease Santana right now. I try to hide the smile on my face but it's too hard. And she is totally pretending to not notice me trying to tease her. Her face just turned red and she's avoiding eye contact. "If there is nothing missing in my life..pfff..." I can't. I just blurted out laughing. "Oh shut up Artie! It's not funny!" I can't. I just can't. I laugh hysterically untill my eyes water. Suddenly Santana pushed my wheelchair. I don't know where she's bringing me but she sure ain't slowing down. Wanna know what happened? She brought me to the hospital's open field. It's sorta a place to jog or have picnic with families who came to visit. She brought me there and she pushed me round and round the field while screaming like a mad woman! I laughed cause it doesn't feel like she's torturing me. It feels like she's having fun with me. After ten rounds she stopped slowly and lay on the floor. I was out of breath too. "Ugh..I'm seeing four of you Santana". "Serves you right" (she said while panting) 

"Laugh again and I won't slow down before I stop". "Okay2, promise I won't". We both looked at each other and smile while panting. "Hey Santana". "What?". "Wanna go over the rainbow with me?". I don't know whether she can understand my metaphor or not. All I see is a surprised look on her face that slowly changed to a burning red. Oh my God, she's blushing again! "What do you mean, Artie?" "I think you know what I mean. Don't you Santana?" I asked, smiling. She wanted to answer but I stopped her. "Don't answer me now. Take your time to think. I'm in no hurry to hear your answer". I took out a paper from my pocket and hand it to her. It was the paper that I used to write my dream. She should know, she used the same paper that day. "Open it when you get back home" I said with a smile. After that we went back to the Pediatric Ward, and Santana has been awfully quiet. I don't care what she'll say to me. I'm just happy I get to tell her how I feel. :) 

**Santana's POV:**

"Britt, help me! I'm gonna flip right now" "Relax, babe. Tell me what happened" "Can you come to my house? I can't talk about it over the phone" "Ok sure. Do you want me to pick Quinn on the way?" "She's on a date with Puck. I'll fill her in later" "Okay, see you in 15" "What's up girlfriend?" I heard Brittany coming in but my head is still under the pillow. "Hey, are you gonna talk or are you gonna sleep". She said that while tickling me. "All right, all right, stop..haha". I sat on my bed and smiled at Brittany. "I know I'm pretty Santana, but stop staring at me. Why are you flipping?" "Ugh.." and I'm back to hiding my face under the pillow. Brittany pulled the pillow away from my face and looked at me. "You don't have to sit. Just tell me what's going on" "Artie asked me to be his girlfriend" "So?" "So? I don't know what to do..I can't say no.." "Why not? You did it to Karofsky, and Matt, and Jacob.." "Okay2 point taken. But this is Artie." "What? You like him?" "NO!" "Then what's the problem?" "I just feel sorry for him cause he has gone through a lot" 

"How do you know?" "Cause he told the kids" "Wait, he's volunteering with you at the hospital? Since when?" "He just popped out of nowhere one day and we've been spending some time together. And I'm flipping because I don't wanna hurt Artie. It feels so wrong doing it to a handicapped boy. I don't know how to say no" "If you don't like him that way..it shouldn't be a problem. Think of him as a guy who confessed to you, not the boy who volunteered with you at the hospital. I know they're the same person, but you treat all the boys who confessed to you the same way. You make them woo you, and then you leave them." "I don't know..I'll think about it." "Well I gotta go now. Text me if you need to talk" "Okay, thanks Britt" I hugged her before saying goodbye. Then I lay in my bed, thinking why it feels so wrong to say No to Artie. Suddenly, a text message came in "San, Quinn and Puck got into an accident!" Shit! 

**Tina's POV: **

After the incident with Mike the other day, I decided to make an appointment with Miss Pilsbury. I can't tell my parents because they obviously love Mike and they'd feel devastated to find out I'm in love with someone else. On top of that, Artie's not Asian. I can't tell Mike cause I don't wanna hurt him and I also can't tell Artie cause the problem involves my feelings for him. Talking to Miss Pilsbury was really great. She's a really good listener and her calm and soothing voice made me feel comfortable to open up. Miss Pilsbury was not keen to talk about love in the beginning but she decided to tell me to follow my heart. She said that I cannot force my way out of love the way I can't force my way into love. Pushing the feeling away and keeping it unrequited only makes the feeling grows even more. I need to accept the fact that I'm in love and let things happen naturally.

So here I am, in the hospital that Artie volunteers in every Sunday. I decided to give him a surprise visit. I miss him by the way, I haven't spoken to him since last Friday. I headed to the Paediatric Ward, hoping that he is still in there. A nurse helped me to find him. I smell his cologne, he must ne near. "Artie, you have a visitor" "Hey..Tina! What are you doing here? Thanks Jenny!" "I'll leave you two together yea? I'm at the counter if you need me" "Woman! What are you doing here? Come here, there's a chair here." "I just wanted to give you a surprise. I missed-" "Oh my God, Tina! That's Puck and Quinn!" "What? Why are they here?" In a split second, the environment in the hospital changed. I heard people running here and there, doctors calling out Puck & Quinn's name, the smell of blood made me sick and I instantly knew something bad is going on. I held Artie's hand, trying to calm myself down. "Artie, what's going on?" "I think they got into an accident. They're unconscious. Tina, we gotta tell our friends. I'll text them. Stay here, Tina. Don't go anywhere." God, please save my friends. Please don't let anything bad happen to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**Chapter 4, Part 1**

**Artie's POV:**

Soon after I texted everyone from Glee Club, Santana and Brittany arrived at the hospital. Tina and I were still waiting outside the room.

"What happened? Are they okay?" Santana looked like she was about to cry at any second and Brittany looked scared too.

"We don't know yet..The doctors haven't told us anything."

"God, what's taking them so long?"

"Relax Santana, they're gonna be okay" and Brittany hugged Santana while she sobbed.

I really wanted to pull her from Brittany and calm her down but I just sat there looking at them. Tina's awfully quiet too. And I'm reminded again why I hate going to the hospital. "Tina, I need to go somewhere for a while. Can you stay here with them until I come back?" "Sure, Artie."

I texted Santana and hoped that she read it immediately. 'Meet me at the field now'. I waited for a while and finally saw her coming alone.

"What's up Artie? I'm not in the mood for anything right now."

"I know. That's why I texted you. I'm gonna tell everyone in school that you volunteer here every Sunday. I'm gonna tell them you're close with me and I'm gonna make them believe me."

"Whatever" and she turned and started to walk away.

"Santana Lopez! Come here this instant or so help me God I'm gonna tell everyone in school that you like your best friend's boyfriend". That made her turn towards me immediately.

And she slapped me hard on my face. I think it's gonna leave a mark.

"You love Puck. And you secretly wish every day that he'll leave Quinn and come to you." Another hard slap on my other cheek. My mom's gonna find out a girl slapped me.

"You love Puck so much that every day you steal glances to him during lunch time and hope that no one sees you. Well guess what? I saw you. I know! And Puck knows too but he purposely ignores you"

"Shut up Artie!" and the hardest slap rested on my cheek again. Okay, three is my limit.

"You can slap me more if you want but I'm gonna cry because it really hurts. But if it lessens your pain, just hit me as hard as you want. I'll be your punching bag today. Because as much as your slaps hurt me, it hurts me even more seeing you in pain. And it hits me even harder that I can't do anything to take that pain away. So go ahead. Slap me. Hit me. Do what you want as long as you let it all out". I closed my eyes because I practically gave her the green light to hurt me, but what I felt was her head on my knees and her tears falling down like a waterfall.

"I hate you Artie".

"I know". And I let her cry.

After a while she seems to calm down a bit. I bent down a little, lifted her head up, wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. And then the most amazing thing happened. She kissed me. On my lips. And I didn't want her to stop. But then she pulled away and said, "Bye Artie". And I don't understand what's going on.

**Chapter 4, Part 2**

**Tina's POV:**

I wonder what's taking Artie so long.. I am feeling so restless just waiting for news. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and heard sobbing from outside. Wait, that's Santana's voice.. Should I go inside? Oh my God..why is she crying so hard? At this rate she could hyperventilate at any time. And it really happened. I heard her hyperventilating and quickly went inside.

"Santana, are you okay? Calm down..try to breathe normally"

She's still hyperventilating so I wanted to walk out and call the nurse but she held my hand as if she didn't want me to call anyone. And then I remember what to do. I reached for my bag and tried to search for something and luckily there is a paper bag in there. I asked Santana to breathe in the paper bag slowly and calm down. I rubbed her back and she slowly recovered. I know she must be really parched after all that and wanted to get a bottle of water.

"Tina..it's okay.. I'm okay.. Thank you.."

"You're welcome. You know, the vending machine is not that far. I can quickly grab a bottle for you."

"It's okay..Let's get out of here after I wash my face."

"Okay..are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. And I appreciate it if you don't tell anyone what happened. Look, I have no energy to go all Lima Heights right now but you know what's gonna happen if you blabber right?"

"Yes, no worries Santana. But I really hope you can talk to someone about it. I'm sure it's bothering you"

"Don't worry Girl Chang, I'm fine"

After Santana put on a bit of makeup, we both left the bathroom and Santana sounded perfectly normal. As if nothing happened before.

"Have the doctors said anything yet?"

"No..still no news. If this goes on, I'm gonna have to go home first. You want a ride, San? My dad's picking me up in ten"

"Sure, I need to finish my Spanish homework, although I don't know how I can focus on doing it with Quinn still in there?"

And Artie said to them, "Don't worry, I'll text you both if the doctor tell us anything"

"All right, thanks Artie"

"Come on Britt let's wait downstairs. This hospital is suffocating me".

When I'm sure both of them are gone, I asked "Artie, you like Santana, don't you? It's her. She's the girl you have a crush on".

"How did you know?" Oh crap, I was hoping he'd deny!

"I.. smelled your cologne on her just now, when we where in the bathroom."

"Does my cologne really smell that strong?" and I could hear him sniffing.

I chuckled, "No, silly! It's just that I've been learning to recognize people from their footsteps and smell. So I'm used to noticing the small details. The perks of not being able to see through my eyes" And then there was an awkward silence.

"Everything good between you and Santana?"

"Why'd you ask?" He's dying to know. It's obvious from his voice.

"Nothing.. just that you guys were gone for quite some time just now. And when you returned, Santana immediately wanted to run away. When she arrived, she was worried sick about Quinn"

"Well I'm sure she's still worried sick about Puck and Quinn. She just didn't wanna be here with us. She'd rather go home early and get a lift from Brittany. I guess being in Glee Club doesn't change the fact that she's in the popular group huh? She'd rather be with the cheerios than us."

"By the way, we were talking before and I didn't get to tell you why I was here."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I came here to see you because-" and our conversation was interrupted again. This time by the doctor. Quinn and Puck's parents couldn't come immediately so Artie and I decided to wait until we know that both our friends are fine. Puck's mother wanted to come but his sister was having high fever at home. Quinn's mother was in a meeting and couldn't be excused, while her father is in the court working on an important case. Everyone else texted Artie constantly, asking for updates because they couldn't come. And when we heard what the doctor said, how we wished they'd all be here. Because we don't know how we're gonna convey the message to everyone.

**Chapter 4, Part 3**

**Artie's POV:**

It's been a rough week for Glee Club members. Sectionals will begin two weeks from now and two of our friends are in the hospital. Puck still unconscious and Quinn needs to go through intense physiotherapy before she could walk normally again. It could take months for her to recover. Which meant, she would be in a wheelchair for a few months. We're all praying for Puck to wake up from his deep sleep. It feels different, not hearing someone scolding Finn for his bad moves or teasing the other girls just for fun. Funny how we initially felt awkward with the cheerios and guys from the football team but ever since the accident, we have grown closer to each other. We grieve together and share the pain together. This week during Glee Club practice, Mr Schue brought us all to the hospital. We visited Puck and Quinn. And although we're in a hospital, Mr Schue made us sing for Puck. He said Puck might be hearing us so we should tell him to wake up and come back from his deep sleep. We sang 'Stand in the Rain by Superchick'. Some of us were in tears, some holding it in, but I'm very confident every single one of us sang from our hearts.

My Sunday routine is still the same. I will visit the children at the Pediatric Ward, spend some time with them and hopefully made them feel happy or entertained. But it's weird without Santana around. She's been avoiding me all week and she didn't even show up for the kids. I asked the nurses and they told me Santana came on Saturday. I texted her a few times but she never replied. When I called it never got through. I don't even see her in the canteen during recess time. I asked Brittany and she said they've been eating at the school rooftop. I know they're both not eating. I wonder what they're doing up there. They used to just sit and hangout in the café with Puck and his friends. But now that Puck and Quinn's not around, I guess they feel awkward staying in the canteen. But that's the problem. Mike and Matt are eating with us. Why can't they join us?

I can hear her voice.. "Bye Artie" And feel her lips on mine as she kissed me goodbye. I hadn't even asked her out formally and I've been rejected. Okay, I did say "Wanna go over the rainbow with me?" but that just happened at the spur of the moment. If I could ask her out properly, I'd totally do more than that. Rose petals around her, candles, just the normal cheesy things people do when they're in love. Don't get me wrong, I know clearly that I'd get rejected even with those romantic gestures. But that doesn't matter. I just wanna do it for her. She doesn't have to say yes or accept me. Who am I kidding? I'm me and she's perfect. I just want her to know that she's perfect. Because it would be a shame if she doesn't know that.

**Chapter 4, Part 4**

**Santana's POV:**

"Artie, all my life.. I'm always in the constant need to feel powerful and in control. Because the truth is, every day I feel so helpless, small and useless. The one and only boy that I like in school, doesn't even turn a glance at me. He loves my best friend. That means I'm nothing compared to Quinn. I'm not beautiful enough, not lovable, not desirable. And I basically have to starve every day to keep my body in shape. Every time during recess, I look at people eating whatever they want happily, without any worries and I feel so jealous of them. What do I eat every day? A fruit and Coach Sylvester's protein drink. That's why I put up a show every day, showing everyone that I'm okay, I'm strong and I'm so desirable when the truth is, I feel so small. And I know, every guy that asked me out wants me for sex because their eyes are on my boobs when they talk to me. They never look at me in the eye, never try to know the real me, never sincerely want to be with me. So I gave them a little revenge. I make them want me, beg for me and make them think that they're gonna get me and one day, I'll leave them, just like that.

But you Artie..you came into my life, invading me like a terrorist and for the first time in my life, I felt naked. I feel like you can see right through me. And you looked me in the eye when you asked me out. Everyone else looks like they're about to jump right at me. And I can't handle it. I hate feeling powerless. Even if a boy is crazy enough to love me, I need to feel like I'm the one holding the cards. I need to know that he can't see right through me so that I can lie to him, the way I lie to every one every single day. Because if I don't..I'm afraid my show's gonna be over. And everyone will know how imperfect I am. And they won't treat me the same. They'll take advantage of me and I will never let that happen. So Artie..I'm sorry for doing this but I can't accept you. And I don't want to be near you anymore."

Yes, that's what I'm supposed to tell him. But seeing him in front of me, I became tongue-tied.

"What do you want? Are you out of your mind? We're in school"

"You're in Glee Club, Santana. Is it that weird if people see us talking?"

"I've got nothing to say"

"Well I have a lot to say and girl, don't you dare walk out on me. I may not have legs to run but I can wheel faster than your feet"

Right..sure you can, Artie. Sure you can.

"Meet me at the auditorium. Now!"

Ugh, I wanna strangle this boy!

I peeped in the auditorium before entering, just to get a hint of what Artie's doing. It's dark, I can't see anything. And then the spotlight appeared at the stage. Artie's behind the piano. And what is that on the floor? Oh my God..rose petals! That's it, I'm out of here. I'm not gonna reject him twice.

"Baby, please try to forgive me" And..he started singing already.

I really wanna run away but somehow my feet move towards the chair he put near the piano. So I just sat there, listening to him singing 'Shape of My Heart'. God, this is so cheesy! But the piano part isn't. Anything turns romantic with piano in the equation. Dear God, how do I get to be so lucky? I don't deserve all this. I'll just hurt him.

"Santana, I know you're in love with someone else right now. And even if you're not, I'm a 100% sure I don't stand a chance at being your boyfriend. But I just want you to know how amazing you are in my eyes. Every day I look forward to come to school, just so I can see your smile. And my life begins every Sunday, when we volunteer together at the hospital. I know you have 7 different smiles. 1 when you're with the kids. You smile like you're looking at something beautiful. 2 when you're with Brittany and Quinn. You smile like nothing else matters around you. 3 when you think of something cynical. You will say a one-liner that always blows everyone's mind. 4 when you look at Brittany. You communicate through your eyes to laugh at Rachel's sweater or sweatpants. 5 when Puck talks to you. Your cheeks turn red and your eyes smile. But your lips will remain unchanged. 6 when you're amazed. You stare at the person straight in the eyes and do not utter a word. And lastly you smile whenever you win something. Victory smile! There's so many wonderful things about you that I want to discover. But, I know you and me being together is like wishing I could walk again. It's something that I really want but I can't have. And I'm okay with it. Because honestly Santana, being able to love you is the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. I never knew I could meet someone as amazing as yo-"

I kissed him again. A long, passionate kiss. It feels like the earth stopped moving for a while. Nothing matters at that moment. I just wanted time to stop. Just let me be in that moment with him. Then, the bell rang. We stopped kissing.

I look him in the eyes and said, "Thank you Artie. Thank you for loving me".

"Hey, what's not to love?"

I held his hand, his freezing cold hands.

"I will never be able to love you back, but I pray that you will find someone who will love you more than you love her. And you will both be happy together. I'm sorry that person is not me"

"Well, the girl of my dreams kissed me twice. I have nothing more to ask for. Except for one thing, can we remain as friends? That's all I ask for. We don't even have to be close. Just don't run away from me again."

"Okay, I won't. And you need to stop doing all these singing and rose business"

"Deal". I smiled at him. What did I ever do to deserve you?

**Chapter 4, Part 5**

**Santana's POV:**

Whenever I'm too stressed out, I'd smoke. It's something that I do once in a while. And since it's not exactly "right" for me to smoke in public, I will always find a place to smoke on my own. That's what Brittany and I do at the school rooftop. Brittany doesn't smoke, she just accompanied me. And today, I feel like I could smoke one whole pack. I know it's dangerous to be at the back of the alley on my own but I usually don't take that long to smoke. One cigarette lead to another, I didn't realize I smoked eight already.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Santana Lopez"

Shit! What is Karofsky doing here? I walked away from him but he pulled me and pushed me to the wall.

"I've been wanting to do this for such a long time. There's no way I'm letting you go".

I struggled to free myself from him, knowing how much hatred he has for me. But he was too strong. He ripped my shirt and I cried because I'm too scared. Every kiss felt like a sharp knife, hurting me. I screamed and begged him to let me go but he just kept holding me stronger. When I could feel his crotch hardening, I wanted to die that instant. Just kill me instead, please!

Then I heard someone blowing a whistle. Is that the police? Oh my God, please hurry!

"Shit!" Karofsky let go of me and ran as fast as he could. I fell to the floor, crying and still feeling scared. Then I heard a terrified voice.

"Santana, are you okay?" I felt a person wrap me with a jacket and hold me. My vision became blurry. Maybe it was my tears or maybe I'm about to faint. But I couldn't see who it was. And next thing I know everything turned dark.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that I felt was my head hurting. I looked around and realized that I'm in a ward. Then I remembered what happened. And tears came flowing out of my eyes. I felt someone touched me and I screamed. I looked at that person, terrified that it would be Karofsky. It's not. It's Artie. I got down from my bed and hugged him. I cried like a baby, screaming in pain. I was so sad and scared at the same time. Artie tried to calm me down. I guess I was out of control because next thing I know, a few nurses came to me and injected me. I could feel my energy drained away and before my eyes were shut again, I saw Artie crying while looking at me. And then everything went dark again.

**Chapter 4, Part 6**

**Tina's POV:**

I've never felt Artie so angry before. We're all in Glee Club meeting and Artie asked the boys to help him get even with Karofsky. Everyone was already shocked to hear the news about Santana, but seeing Artie lose control was also scary. He wanted Karofsky to suffer for what he did to Santana but ten times worst. Puck would have helped him without hesitating if he were here. We were all furious at Karofsky too. I think all the girls cried when they heard the news. Brittany cried the worst. She kept saying she should have followed Santana on that day, blaming herself for the tragedy that happened to Santana. It was an excruciatingly painful experience for all of us. Rachel said, "I know she's always been mean and bitchy to us, but she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. No one does".

It's the time we needed Mr Schue's guidance the most. And he was there for us. He was like our parent, giving us the strength to go through all this. He took Artie somewhere right after he lost it in the choir room and when both of them came back Artie sounded calmer. Since sectional is coming, he gave us tasks to complete. We each have our own role. We also had to squeeze in our time to motivate our friends at the hospital. It's good to have Quinn back, but everyone knew she's thinking about Puck all the time. Naturally, Artie spent more time with her. He had gone through the same thing Quinn went through and he wanted to make sure that Quinn never felt alone while going through all that. I get a little jealous sometimes. Even I don't get that much attention from Artie and he's supposed to be my best friend. But, it's important for everyone to be in shape, so I hope Quinn is absorbing all the positivity Artie's giving her.

**Quinn's POV:**

When I woke up from the accident, I thought God is giving me a second chance to live. I remember how I felt a few seconds before we were hit. I knew, we can't run away and all these images came to my mind. I saw my parents, Puck, Santana and how I haven't let them know how much they mean to me. And when I woke up, it was Artie in front of me. Not my parents, not Puck, not Santana. It was Artie. And a few seconds after, Tina came in with a bottle of water. Are these two dating or what? They're always together. I've never really spoken to Artie so when I saw him I didn't know what to say. But then he told me what happened to Puck and I started crying. I just wanted my mom and dad to hug me and tell me that it's okay. That didn't happen. Artie and Tina hugged me. And then I was discharged and had to be in a wheelchair. I never knew how hard it is to be in a wheelchair. It's as if I'm invisible every day. People used to turn their heads on me every time I walk down the hallway. But now people are avoiding eye contact with me. And who was there for me through all these hardship? Artie, and the rest of the Glee Club members. Artie, especially. He's been treating me really kindly lately. I know he's always been kind to everyone, but he's really attentive to me. He accompanied me through my physiotherapy and I always feel thankful for that..


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**Chapter 5, Part 1**

**Santana's POV:**

It's another day at the hospital for me. I think as long as Puck is still in comma I'd never find the courage to walk down the halls of McKinley. I have always felt

safe whenever he's around. Most of the time he's there because of Quinn but it doesn't matter. I just feel like no one will dare mess with us whenever Puck is

around. I roamed around the hospital, feeling bored just staring at the walls in my ward. Actually, I sneaked out. I'm supposed to be resting but I was too

bored. Then, I saw Quinn and Artie from afar. My heart jumped when I saw Artie. I automatically feel happy and excited, and I wanted to say hi to him. I walked

to them, hoping they'd be happy to see me as well.

Just a few steps closer to them and I stopped. Quinn. She's wearing that smile. I hid behind the wall and tried to spy on them. No kidding, Quinn is flirting with

Artie! What in the world? That's my man! Wait, what am I saying? Since when is Artie my man? I rejected him, twice. Do I even have the right to be angry right

now? No, I can't be like this. I can't let my feelings control me. Let's just be cool and say hi to them. I composed myself and tried to smile. Then I saw Artie

catching Quinn. Quinn almost fell and Artie hugged Quinn's waist. Oh my God, this is a nightmare! I can't handle this. I better go back to my ward.

I hugged my pillow and cried to myself. The image of Quinn flirting around Artie kept replaying in my head. Then the image of Quinn and Puck came to mind. For

the second time in my life, my best friend is with the guy I like. I'm still not over Puck and now she's flirting with Artie. It hurts because I can't stay mad at her. If

it's just another girl at school, I can just be bitchy and snatch Artie from the girl. No, this is Quinn; the girl who's in love with my first crush and also my best

friend. I don't wanna have a fight with Quinn. Especially not now since she's going through a rough time. But what I truthfully realize on that day is my true

feelings for Artie. I don't know when it happened, but I've fallen in love with him.

**Chapter 5, Part 2**

**Puck's POV:**

I can't believe everyone's here to visit me. Every single one of them from Glee Club, including Mr Schue. They look so happy to see me. Quinn's in a wheelchair

now, but she still looks beautiful as ever. I look at Santana, the hottest girl in school. I heard about what happened to her. I'm gonna kill Karofsky when I'm out

of here. How dare he hurt Santana! No one messes with my girl. I look at her when everyone's leaving and hoped that she'd stay. Thankfully, she did.

"Santana, are you okay? You don't look good".

"I'm not okay but you don't have to worry. I'll deal with it on my own".

"Is it about Karofsky? If he even lifts a finger at you, you tell me and I'll make sure he gets what he deserves". She smiled a bit.

"Thanks, but it's not about Karofsky. It's something else". We were quiet for a few seconds and Santana looked like she wanted to leave so I held her hand. "Santana, I'm sorry if this is too sudden for you.. But can you be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" She let go of my hand and looked bewildered.

"Look, please don't freak out but I've always liked you".

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not! I'm serious, Santana".

"Are you trying to get back at Quinn? No, no I can't do this"

"Get back at Quinn for what? She's the one that's gonna kill me if she knows we had this conversation"

"Then why are you acting this way? Who are you? I don't know you anymore".

"Santana, listen. You know early last year everyone had to fight for the quarterback position. I was one of them. The boys and I, we talked about high school life and we agreed that there's only two things worth fighting for; the quarterback position and the hottest girl in school. So everyone in the football club is fighting for these two things. We each voted who's the hottest girl in school and you lost only by two votes. Quinn got the extra two votes, so she's considered the hottest girl. Finn got the quarterback title so I only have the girl to fight for. I know Finn is crazy over Quinn so I really worked hard to win Quinn's heart. And I made it. I got the girl. But Santana, I swear if I could choose you and Quinn, I'd choose you."

"Wait. Stop, just stop! I'm getting dizzy hearing all this. Are you saying you don't love Quinn? You're just acting in front of everyone?"

"She's beautiful, but I've always had a thing for black-haired girls. I was never into blondes"

"That doesn't answer my question Puckerman. Do you love Quinn or not?"

"I don't know. I like being around her but my mind is always thinking of the possibility of being with you. As long as you're still single, I don't think I can get over you" I know it's selfish of me to do this, but I don't wanna live in a lie anymore. As long as Santana said yes, I'll slow talk with Quinn and break up with her. She wouldn't wanna live in a lie too.

"Santana, I know this makes me a jerk but I really don't wanna lie to myself anymore. I like you, and I wanna be with you".

"This feels like a bomb just exploded in front of my face and I don't know how to react."

"I know you like me too. Don't deny that. If it weren't for the stupid bet, I'd be with you"

"You know what Puck? You cannot just undo a year and a half just like that. It happened. You chose Quinn. You can't just ditch her and ask me to be with you."

"I'm not gonna give up, Santana. This is not the end. I don't care how long it takes. I'll make it up to you. All the times that I wasted without being with you, I'll make sure you get it back".

I know it's not going to be easy to convince Santana, but I won't stop trying. I know she likes me too. If not, why would she stay single when half the school wants to be with her? Her cheeks turned red when I said I wanted her. I just need to make things right for once. Then we can both be happy. (Or so I thought)

**Chapter 5, Part 3**

**Artie's POV:**

"Michael Robert Chang Jr, this is an intervention. Do you or do you not like a girl named Tina Cohen Chang?". Mike looks puzzled by my intervention.

"Do you?"

"Umm..why?"

"Oh come on, Mike! Everyone knows! Everyone except Tina!" He laughed.

"She knows. I told her"

"You did? Then why aren't you two together?"

"She's in love with someone else"

"So?"

"So? I can't be with her cause she doesn't want me. That stupid boy is the only worthy guy in her eyes now"

"Mike, are you saying you've given up?"

"I don't know..I guess.." Facepalm!

"I'm not Dr Love, but I do know feelings can change. If you do not nurture it, it could disappear. Tina likes someone else now but that doesn't mean you have to stop trying. What have you done to woo her?"

"I told her I love her"

"That's all? You didn't do anything after that?"

"That confession took all my courage and in the end I was rejected. I don't think I can go through that again."

"Okay, fair enough. Don't confess, just show your love. Make Tina know how much you like her"

"It's easy for you to say, Artie. You can always say what you wanna say to the girl you like. I'm not a man of words. I dance. That's how I express myself. But Tina can't see me dancing"

"She can't see you dance, but she can hear you. If you show her, she will know. Tina is different, Mike. She doesn't see with her eyes, she sees with her heart"

"What do you suggest? I have no idea what to do"

"Here. I'll lend you my recorder. You can tell her anything you want without seeing her eye to eye. Surprise her. Put it in her locker or something."

"I won't know what to say?"

"Just say things that you've never told her. Imagine you're just talking to a diary, instead of Tina."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good!"

"Hey Artie,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good guy. Thanks!"

"Thank me when she's yours" and I wheel away, hoping they'd both really end up together.

**Chapter 5, Part 4**

**Santana's POV:**

Brittany came to visit me, I was so happy to meet her. We hugged for a really long time. It felt like Brittany didn't wanna let go of me, ever. And when she did, I saw a tear in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see that you're okay. I have not been able to sleep ever since you're warded."

"Don't worry,Britt. I'm fine, I'm still here because I need to see the psychiatrist every day, and I just don't feel like going back home yet."

"So how are you feeling? I kinda miss you in school. You know Quinn only talks with me when you're around. It's lonely without you there."

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll be back soon."

"No, don't be. Just focus on getting better and come back when you're ready. I'm just being a baby right now."

"Well I'm sure you're not kidding cause I've never seen you so thin. Have you been skipping more meals lately?"

"You see, that's why I love you. You notice things about me that other people don't. How can I not love you Santana?"

"Well I love you too, you're my best friend" I said that while holding her hands.

Then Brittany leaned to me and gave me a peck on my lips. I was surprised by her bold move. Usually we only do that when there's only two of us in the room.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I missed you so much"

"It's okay, I missed you too" She smiled at me and took out something from her bag.

"I made something for you. I hope you'd like it" She showed me a video that she made using her Ipad. Pictures of us together, and words of encouragement for me to get better. Basically Brittany being Brittany, telling me that she misses me. I hug her and thank her again. I know Brittany very well. She purposely came alone because she wanted to have quality time with me. She could have come with someone else but she didn't. And I appreciate our time together. The time when I could be the real Santana and tell Brittany everything.

"Britt, something happened yesterday after everyone left Puck. I stayed and talked to him. And then..he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh my God! What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say, but all I could think of at that moment was Quinn, so I guess I kinda said no."

"Do you regret saying no? You've been waiting for him for over a year, how could you say no?"

"I was surprised. It was like a bomb just fell from the sky, I didn't know how to react."

"So you do regret saying no"

"There's another thing that you need to know. I saw Quinn flirting with Artie. Wait, why are you not surprised? Did you already know?"

"They've been really close lately. Everyone thinks something's going on between them"

"Everyone? It was that obvious? And I'm the last to know? God!"

For a moment, I just sat there, looking sad I guess. Then Brittany hugged me.

"You can cry if you want to. You don't have to hold it in" And I immediately bawled.

"Shhh..it's okay, you're gonna be okay. You're Santana. Bravest girl I've ever known"

I felt loved, like someone understands me and it was a really good feeling. Brittany caressed my head, the way a mother would and it made me cry even harder. I didn't realize Brittany was holding her tears from falling, didn't know that my sadness was poison to her and certainly didn't realize that her love for me was beyond friendship level.

****a few minutes after****

"You wanna know why I like Puck? At first I just think he's hot. Like how can you not like Pucksaurus? Then he started dating Quinn, and he was so sweet to her. I started to feel jealous, constantly hoping that it's me next to him instead of Quinn. But that's the point. He's being sweet to the girl he loves. And now that I know his true feelings, it feels like he's been lying all these while. I feel so betrayed. All my perceptions on him just changed and I feel sorry for Quinn. Can you imagine how damaged a person would be to know that she's been lied to?"

"Yeah, it sucks. But now it makes sense. I've always thought Puck was blind for not noticing you. Now I know."

"Haha..Brittany!" We laughed a little.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Do you think it's possible for someone to fake love? For a year and a half"

"I don't know..I guess?"

"I don't buy it. Britt, I think he does love Quinn. He just didn't know."

"How can you not know when you're in love with someone?"

"Well..it happened to me."

"Okay, do you have any idea what you wanna do next?"

Brittany ignored my confession. That means she's not ready to know the full story yet. If not, she'd jump at me and demand me to tell her every single detail. "You know Puck did mention about having a 'thing' for black-haired girl."

"Hmh. I never would've guessed."

"Brittany, are you free after school tomorrow?"

"Why? What are we doing?"

"I think it's time for a makeover".

**Chapter 5, Part 5**

**Quinn's POV:**

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"Well in case you forget, I'm still a patient here. I told Artie I wanted to accompany you today. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Have you seen Puck today?"

"I did, before I came here. He looks better today"

"Great, you and I have a lot of catching up to do. I miss our girl talk. There's no way you're running away from this, ok?"

"Okay, I'd love to"

***Later in Santana's ward***

"Quinn, I need to be honest with you. I can't keep this to myself anymore. I tried, but I can't any longer."

This doesn't sound good. I'm freaking out right now.

"You wanna know why I was such a bitch all this time? I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have to watch my best friend in the arms of the person I love."

I felt like someone ripped my heart out at that instant.

"I have been having a huge crush on Puck since I first saw him. I wanted to be his girl friend so badly. He's the only guy I wanted to be with. And one day, I found out about you two." I'm holding my tears in, but seeing Santana crying makes it hard. "I wanted to say congrats, but I was so sad at the same time. I wanted to be mad at you, but you didn't know. So I have all these tangled feelings in me that suffocate me. That's why I was such a bitch. I needed to let that frustration out. I needed to convince myself that I'm not that unworthy. Because the truth is, I felt so small because of this."

All the times that I kissed Puck in front of her, when I called her after an exciting date, when I asked for her permission for Puck to join us, everything just came to mind at that moment. And I can't imagine how she could remain calm and smile to me every time it happens.

"At first I thought if I just be mad at you, the feeling would go away. But no, I didn't feel better. Then I realized that I was angry at myself. I can't bring myself to believe that I'm.." I pulled Santana to me and hugged her while sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know."

"I know..I didn't want you to know"

"I'm the worst friend ever. I'm so sorry Santana"

"No, you're not..you didn't know."

"I love you"

"I love you too".

At first I thought these tears wouldn't stop falling. But it did, after an hour. I feel like a dark cloud is floating above me, I was so sad.

"Quinn, I have no feelings for Puck anymore. I'm over him. And I'm in love with someone else now, Artie. Don't tell anyone yet cause no one knows. I just wanted you to know that. I want you to be happy with Puck. You deserve to be happy."

Artie. Santana loves Artie. And I've been having feelings for Artie. Now I'm bitter.

"Quinn, how are things between you and Puck? Be honest with me. I saw you and Artie the other day. I knew something was going on" And..she knows.

"Honestly, Santana..I don't know. He's been in comma and I've been on the wheelchair and throughout that time Artie was there for me. I couldn't resist falling for him. But I love Puck. I just..feel like he's a different person ever since he woke up. He seems so distant. I don't know what to do"

"Okay, let's just get out of this room. We need to get some fresh air. Quinn, don't worry. Things will get better. I promise. But you have to trust me. Trust me that what I want you to do is going to help you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Not just you. You and me. We're going to do a makeover. Start fresh. Be a new Quinn and Santana. And Brittany's gonna help us."

"A makeover? I'm not sure this is a good time for a makeover".

"Quinn, Puck and I are coming back to school tomorrow. I want you to surprise him with your new look. Trust me, it's good to change your style once in a while"

"Santana, I'm not Rachel Berry.."

"Hahaha..I know, silly! I just want you to dye your hair black. What do you think?"

"It never crossed my mind, but what the hell, let's do it!"

"Yayyy! Britt's coming."

"Hello ladies..miss me?"

It might sound like nothing much, but I really enjoyed our time during the makeover. It's like our way of putting our past behind us and wanting to start new and fresh. Of course, there was some splashing here and there and we laughed a lot. We had a great time. I don't know how Puck's gonna react with my new look. I hope he likes it.

**Chapter 5, Part 6**

**Tina's POV:**

Puck and Santana are coming back to school today! We're very happy to have them back, especially since regionals is only one week from now. Puck is on the wheelchair but he could walk a few steps. He should be fine after a week or two. We don't know about Quinn because she doesn't share anything with us yet. While I was walking to class, someone held my hand and walked with me hand-in-hand.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Walking you to class. Sorry I was late."

"You don't have to, I am familiar with the school surrounding already"

"I know. I just want to. Okay, here's your class. I'll walk you to the next period too. Wait for me! Ok,bye!"

"Mike.."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem".

We've been friends since childhood and this is the first time he's acting so weird. I wonder what's going on.

***After class***

"My next class is far from your class so we better move now or I'll be late"

"Mike, why are you here? I told you I am fine by myself" He held my hand and took my stick.

"I know, I just wanna escort you to class"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanna spend more time with you. I've figured it all out over the weekend. Your schedule & my schedule kinda works. I can send you to class and still make it in time for my class"

"Okay,are you having a fever or something?"

"We're here! Okay see you soon! Bye"

This is weird. I can't focus in class at all. I kept thinking of Mike and his strange behaviour. Why? Why is he suddenly behaving this way? Before I knew it, the bell rang. I stopped my recorder and pick my stuff from the table. Is it weird that I'm waiting for him to appear?

"How was class? I couldn't stop thinking about you. I can't wait for it to end so that I could meet you and send you to your next class"

"Class was..confusing"

"Really? Mine was boring. Okay, here we are!"

"Mike.."

"I really wanna talk but I'm gonna be late for my next class. But I'll be here as soon as your class ends. Ok? Bye!"

It's recess time after this class. And the cafeteria is just right around the corner. He didn't have to..but he came anyway. He must be running fron his class to my class cause I never had to wait, he'd be popping out the door before I know it.

"Hi Tina! Okay so today we're not gonna eat food from the cafe. I made bibimbap for us! We can share with the other Glee Club members, I wouldn't mind"

"You made bibimbap? When was the last time I ate your bibimbap? Years ago."

"Yeah, I revisited that part of me and I kinda like it. I brought soy sauce too. I know you like it with soy sauce"

"Mike..that is so sweet!"

And when we arrived at our table, everyone clapped their hands and cheered for us. Everyone from Glee Club.

"So you two are an item now?"

"Please make her say yes, I've asked her but she said no"

"Mike!"

"Awww come on Tina..he's never been so brave before. This is all for you"

"Alright, all right guys..Tina's blushing so hard. Stop teasing them."

"Thanks Artie."

Now it feels even more awkward.

"Yogi anjo" (translation: Sit here)

I was surprised that Mike spoke in Korean with me.

"Anjeseyo Tina-ssi" (translation: Please have a seat, Tina)

"Mike you gotta teach us some Korean! Where else can we learn for free? Haha"

Weirdest day in McKinley. Mike acting strangely and Puck wants to learn Korean. Are we all becoming nuts because of the stress for sectionals?


End file.
